All Your Fault
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: "I hope you are happy since this is all your fault." "If it is about the cake, I can assure you that I wasn't the one who ate it." They were ready for this new adventure that they have boarded together, the three of them. Ryuga x Hikaru.


**A/N:** Hey there, MFB readers!

This could be considered a cut scene from my other story "_Presumed Innocent_", since Hikaru and Ryuga are already expecting a child, but there are not many references so it can stand alone.

I stumbled over the card idea on the internet and found it hilarious. Tell me if you had the same reaction as me, please.

So, that being said, enjoy the story. Read and review!

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The story and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Hikaru was pissed.

All a grown-up woman like her wanted was just a peaceful day off. A day off she wouldn't have if it wasn't for her constant 'sickness'.

At the age of twenty-six, Hikaru was an independent woman that could clearly take care of herself, or so she thought. Still working for the WBBA – though not for Ryo Hagane, who took his soon as his assistant after promoting Hikaru – the bluenette found herself fainting and vomiting her breakfast every day. Her co-workers were bound to get worried at the very last and send her home, however much Hikaru hated that.

It has been like that for about two weeks. Fourteen days the amethyst-eyed woman would never forget.

Her husband was already suspicious of this sickness, but never bothered to say it to her face. Too bad she had got it from the way his golden irises would wonder her frame for any sign of weakness.

She sure was happy to have someone like him in her life. Someone that would got o the end of the world just for her. Yeah…it really felt good to be loved…but that was just the beginning of it.

Why would she be pissed some may ask. First of all, she would be because after getting home all Hikaru could ever think was _'Man, I would do anything for some chocolate cake.'_

Unfortunately, there was none left in the fridge – another good enough reason to kick her dear husband's behind later.

Second, her body refused to listen to her all day. After deciding on some strawberry cheesecake, the woman felt like taking a long, hot bath. She used bath salts and scented bubble baths, everything that she knew relaxed her tense muscles, but only to feel worse than before.

It felt like needles in her skin. An odd numbness filled her limbs. Her senses screamed _"Hikaru, please, give us a rest"_. Sleep sounded good so she spent all day sleeping.

When she had woken up, Hikaru decided to find out the truth about her condition. She needed no more proof, she was sick.

As she was dozing off, trying to find out _what in the name of Nemesis_ had caused those horrible symptoms, the bluenette remembered her last talk with her mother. Hikaru's mom was a strong woman and mother, but sometimes she could really annoy the amethyst-eyed female. Hikaru loved her mother but she just couldn't stand her sometimes. Mrs. Hasama liked to gossip about her doughter's personal life a little _too_ _much_.

After Hikaru had married Ryuga three years ago, Mrs. Hasama expected them to have a baby right away. Due to that, whenever her sweet baby girl was having any kind of sickness, she would ask, _"Are you pregnant, honey?"_

Could it be…? Nah, it couldn't. I mean, yeah, the two of them wanted a little version of themselves running around, but…She had to make sure first.

There were only two hours before Ryuga would be home._ 'Perfect.' _With that last thought in mind she went to the closest pharmacy and bought a test. A _pregnancy_ test.

No words could describe how excited she was when the little stick showed her the answer to all her worries. _Positive._

Now, how to break it to Ryuga. Hkaru couldn't just tell him straight away. She had to make it special, her little surprise. As she was heading home she got past a made by hand shop. The idea had struck her that moment. Why shouldn't she do something herself?

Buying an envelope and a card, the bluenette made her way back home, this time for good. She took a blue marker and started her surprise.

Only half an hour left till her husband would step thru the front door. She had no time to lose.

~xooxoox~

When he got inside his house, Ryuga felt something was different. His sixth sense was tingling. Letting doubt fall in the back of his mind, the Dragon Emperor made his way toward the bedroom.

There, waiting for him, was his Hikaru. She looked angry. _'Probably her sickness,'_ Ryuga thought.

Her eyes shifted from her lap to him then back to her lap with lightning speed. Only after that he had noticed _something_ in her hands. A sky blue envelope.

Her voice startled him, he had to admit, as it was stoic and cold, "I hope you are happy since this is all your fault."

He raised an white brow at her and shook his head from side to side. She had frowned and threw the envelope in his direction, only for Ryuga to easily catch it in his right hand. The man gave it an confused glance and ripped it open right away.

He took out a card of paper, expecting to find a bill he had forgot of, not the words _'It's All Your Fault_' written so big that he could read them from space (well, that was just an exaggeration).

"You told me this already. What have I done this time? If it is about the cake, I can assure you that I wasn't the one who ate it." Hikaru glared at him when he had mentioned the cake, confirming his suspicions. This was so not about the chocolate cake. Then what was it all about?

The woman readjusted her position on the double bed and cleared her throat, "Open it, you big dummy." Dummy? Since when was he one? Deciding to ignore that question too, Ryuga returned to the card and opened it. He blinked once, twice, thrice. His mouth hanged open, golden-brown orbs filled with wonder and astonishment.

"This…Are you…Are you serious?" He was too amazed to even form coherent words, so out of his character.

The woman in question just nodded, a wide smile taking place on her pink, soft lips.

The man smiled too and in a second he was by her side, arms around her, thin chapped lips caressing hers in the slowest way possible. Her hands wondered to his silvery hair, stroking the silky strands, while his went to her belly.

They pulled away only to touch their foreheads together, lovely gazes intertwining each other. They were ready for this new adventure that they have boarded together. From now on, there would be three of them.

As the couple went in for another kiss, the paper card lay opened on the carpeted floor, the text inside visible for everyone's heart's content.

_Congrats, your swimmers won the race. Prize to be claimed in 9 months._

* * *

**A/N:** So, how horrible it was? Tell me your thoughts in the box bellow. I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day/evening/night,

**BlackCatNeko999**


End file.
